Russian Roulette
by A Wilde Ride
Summary: Alyssa Ivanov has been out of the Agent business now for two years. But when she receives an unexpected visit from an old friend. She might have to get back into the Agent business. But, more than likely, join the Avengers business. Tony/OC. Warning : ON HIATUS !
1. Warrior Reborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anything that Marvel owns. Unfortunately.** **I love The Avengers and decided to start my own story. This chapter is more of an opening** **chapter so if you want to skip, feel free.**

**So without further ado, let us begin.**

* * *

I woke with a start and sighed. I had a huge headache and it was probably too early for my liking. I looked at my clock.

_4:12 am._

I smiled sadly, defeated seemingly. I decided I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I dragged myself out of bed. Even through my headache, I set myself to work. I was detecting outcomes of how this day might go when I heard something downstairs. My first thought of the day.

Today is not going to be a good day.

I decided to grab my suit and put it on under my clothes. Better to be prepared. I put back on my normal clothes making sure they covered my suit and started to walk downstairs. I was on high alert. I walked into my kitchen to make my morning coffee when I could feel the presence behind me. I didn't turn around straight away. I was taught to analyze the enemy before attacking. Their strengths and weaknesses were a big part of that.

It was a man. Must've been about 6' 3", he beat my 5' 7" by a long shot. He was confident, probably had a weapon on him. He seemed almost amused by this situation, I briefly wondered if it was a certain blonde that I knew of. Then it clicked and I smirked. It was.

"Barton." I turned around to see Clint Barton.

"Aly." He replied and got off the counter he was sitting on. That stupid smirk of his was present, but there was something different about him. I was on guard once I noticed his eyes, but I didn't let it show. They were blue, but more of an unnatural blue.

I quirked an eyebrow. "I would've made you coffee, but well... I didn't know it was you." He began to get closer. I discreetly sat down as far away from his as I could and drank my coffee. "You should've rang."

"No phone." He sat down once again. "You should know that when you're on a mission you can't have a phone, Aly."

My eyes widened once I detected the lie. He wasn't on a mission or at least, not a mission issued by Fury. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster in anticipation of what was bound to happen.

"What about Tash ?" I finished my coffee and began to wash it in the sink. I was grateful that I left some knives in the sink.

"She and I got in a fight. She asked to go on a different mission." A beat. I grabbed a knife. The longer I was at the sink, the more anxious he got. My breathing quickened. I never thought I'd be in a fight, to the death, with Barton.

"You mean the mission that she was sent to find you ?" I asked. I spun around before he could answer and flung the knife at him, he easily dodged and began to take out a arrow. I ran towards him. He shot his arrow which I slid under. I kicked out my leg and tripped him over. We both immediately got up.

He swung at me which I easily caught and I ran up the wall to flip over his arm. I could hear a hiss coming from him. He tried to pull me away by my hair but I quickly brought his arm down and my knee up to hear an agonizing snap. I spun around and grabbed the knife off the wall to bury it in his thigh. He groaned and began to slouch. It was just for a second but that was all I needed.

I bolted for the back door and I could hear his sloppy steps trying to run after me but he instantly fell once he pulled out the knife I impaled in his thigh.

There were millions of questions moving around my head. All involving Clint Barton.

_'Why did he do that ?'_

_'Was he under someone's control ?'_

_'How did he find me ?'_

_'Is he in trouble ?'_

_'Does S.H.I.E.L.D know ?'_

Better than that question.

_'Does Tash know ?'_

I turned once I could hear what sounded like a ticking noise. Bomb. Shouldn't affect me though, I am a good few miles away. The bomb exploded and it shook the ground. I gasped when I nearly lost my balance. I was affected like it was only a couple of meters away. That's not good. Not good at all. Fury probably knows what Barton set off, but I don't.

"Oh Barton," I said to myself, shaking my head. "What have you gotten yourself into this time ?"

I began running again until I saw the village that was just past the forest I lived in. Surely S.H.I.E.L.D was close to finding me, if Barton could find me. I'd even seen a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, who by the way needed to learn how to hide, in the village below. I scanned the area but nothing was out of the blue, from what I could see. I began walking to the village to see what exactly I could see.

* * *

Once I was there I began to look around. Nothing out of the ordinary until I saw a sewer entrance. I hid in the shadows once I heard voices come from the sewers. Two men emerged. They were members, I could tell. I trained them when they joined. Apparently, they need to be trained again. They didn't even check to see if other people were there before they opened the hatch.

I snuck up behind them and listened to their conversation. They just came out for a smoke. I narrowed my eyes. Fury has a lot of explaining to do.

"So Henri, know why Fury's up everybody's ass ?" One guy asked.

Henri scoffed. "As if, Patrick. I hear it has something to do with Barton and... Wasn't there some guy named Selvieg that worked on the Tesseract ?" While they were talking I decided to take off my clothes. My suit would be easier to navigate in.

"Oh yeah, wasn't that from that guy... What's he called ? Well, he's Thor's brother."

"Loki ? Was that him who infultrated the base ?"

Patrick chuckled. "Yeah Henri. Do you even listen to the debriefing ?"

"Sometimes..." Henri chuckled too. They both took another drag and I decided it was time for my presence to be known.

"Well, maybe you should start listening or else you'll have me to answer to." I declared.

They both gasped. Patrick was trying to get out his gun but couldn't, it was stuck. However, Henri was ready and pointed the gun at my face. I grabbed his hand and had him throw the gun in the air. I quickly grabbed it and punched him with it. One down, one to go. I turned around and began to disassemble the gun. It was just pieces once I was in front of Patrick. He tried to punch me I caught it and punched him in the face instead. I then jumped into a roundhouse kick and he fell to the ground.

I smiled to myself. At least I didn't lose my touch. I turned to the both of them, sour look upon my face. The same can't be said for them.

To say I was pissed would've been an understatement, but for right now, I shouldn't be the one you should be careful of. I was upset that Clint changed sides and that Fury doesn't train his men better, but not nearly as upset as a certain Russian would be.

No, the person you should look out for is Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

I slid to the bottom of the ladder and assessed the situation. There were 3 hallways. One of which had some quinjets, that much I knew for now. I strained my ears to hear something. Talking, phones ringing, running, even a bit of laughing. I sighed in relief at the sounds. Home. I thought. I could hear what sounded like a helicopter coming in and decided to go in that direction.

I snuck down the corridor and into a large docking area. This sewer lead right into a waterfall. Clever. There was a man, he was more important than the rest. He had some badges on his shirt. I assumed this was a higher agent that Fury had a bit more trust in.

I hid in the shadows once again as I heard an Agent come this way. His steps were frantic. I assumed he was to report to the 'Higher Agent' about a situation. It was probably my house being blown up by, what I can assume, was the Tesseract that the Agents outside talked about. I briefly wondered if it was about the two bodies that I hid outside but they weren't dead. He also didn't come from the ladder.

He came out of the corridor and stood in front of the 'Higher Agent.'

"Agent Sitwell, report." The 'Higher Agent' declared.

"There was an explosion at 0417 hours. The power source we detected was from the Tesseract. We believe it to be Loki's and Agent Barton's work. It originated from a house in the forest. The house was owned by Agent Alyssa Ivanov, we have reasons to believe that she is not dead and we must alert Director Fury immediately. We would need her abilities and she is also a former S.H.I.E.L.D with more information about S.H.I.E.L.D than Barton would ever know, sir."

He nodded in agreement. "Go in a quinjet and alert Director Fury immediately. Fury has been asking for more agents on the helicarrier. I will send a message to him in the meantime." Agent Sitwell nodded and walked towards a quinjet. 'Higher Agent' walked off and I snuck into the quinjet. Thankfully, Agent Sitwell didn't notice me.

So, there's a God in New Mexico that have this thing called a Tesseract that must be extremely powerful and now, this God's brother is attacking Earth, manipulating Agent Barton and, possibly, some man name Selvieg.

Director Nick Fury has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Director Fury." Natasha Romanoff called out.

Fury around to face one of his top agents. "Romanoff."

"There has been an attack."

"Where ?"

"Newark. There was an explosion. It was from the Tesseract." She put her arms behind her back. "There has been an agent on his way here to provide help with the situation."

"Was Barton there ?" There was an edge in his voice. His other best agent was being used like a puppet. The puppetmaster wasn't exactly having tea with him either. He was on edge since then. Anyone could be against him.

"Yes." There was something in her voice, but Fury couldn't figure out what it was. Not that he cared. Don't ask, don't tell. "It was a house he blew up."

A person in the public finding out about S.H.I.E.L.D was the last thing he wanted. "Give them money to repair their house. I want to meet them in person, make sure that they won't say anything about S.H.I.E.L.D or Barton. I want people down in that house too make sure the the pers-"

"Sir." She interupted. Fury's eyes narrowed. That never happened. Agent Romanoff doesn't interupt. "It was Agent Alyssa Ivanov's house." Fury felt his eyes widen without his consent. Agent Ivanov. She was his star agent. Key word: _Was._

"Is there a body ?" He immediately asked.

"No. She was trained to anticipate such things. I'm sure she's ok, but Barton-"

"Barton is fine, Agent Romanoff. She cares about Barton just as much as you do." He declared. Romanoff didn't look convinced. "When will the Agent be here ?"

"He should be arriving soon."

"Actually, he already arrived. In fact, he arrived ten minutes ago." A voice called out to them. Fury made it out to be a woman's voice, but it wasn't Hill's nor was it Romanoff's. Only one other person that could hack into his office without him knowing. Alyssa Ivanov. "Fury, I thought you trained your agent better than this."


	2. Meeting the Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or anything else that Marvel owns. This chapter was fun to write. Especially the end part.**

_"Actually, he already arrived. In fact, he arrived ten minutes ago." A voice called out to them. Fury made it out to be a woman's voice, but it wasn't Hill's nor was it Romanoff's. Only one other person that could hack into his office without him knowing. Alyssa Ivanov. "Fury, I thought you trained your agent better than this."_

* * *

Fury spun around to look at me. His eyes hardened once he saw me.

"Agent Ivanov, good to see you back."

"Good to be back."

Tash folded her arms, a defense mechanism. She thought I killed Barton. I frowned internally, I thought she knew I wouldn't hurt Barton.

Fury's lips pursed but I said nothing. "Why are you here ?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you think ?"

He sighed. "Ok so, how did you get here ?"

"Like I said, I thought you trained your Agents better than this. He's been here for more than ten minutes. Your performance has fallen."

He started to glare at me. "My performance never falls, Ivanov. You should know that." He lifted his head up to look superior, the eye-rolling was resisted on my part. "You left. That's what happened." He stated.

I decided to humor his first question. "I'm here to talk about the Avengers."

He stared at me for a while. "Your position is intact, if that's what you're wondering."

I nodded, expecting that answer. "I know."

As I left, I noticed his shoulders relaxing a bit, from relief.

Tash walked quickly to my side. She didn't say anything. "I didn't kill him Tash." She nodded, happy to receive that answer. "He'll be fine Tash. If I don't make sure he is, then you'll make sure he is." We arrived at my room. Correction, my old room.

"It's still yours." She answered my silent question. "We're meeting the others in one hour. Fury will want you there Aly." I nodded. She smiled tightly at me and left.

I turned to my room and sighed in relief. What I told Fury was true, it was good to be back. I sat on my bed and reached for the bedside locker. It still had the book that I was reading and I decided in the hour, I would finish it.

I left my room once I was finished the book and walked outside the helicarrier. I saw Tash and a man, I also saw Agent Coulson leaving.

"There is the other Agent now." Tash said looking at me. The man turned and smiled at me.

I held out my hand to him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, the typical American. Steve Rodgers.

"Agent Ivanov." I greeted.

"Ma'am." He shook my hand. "Steve Rodgers." We all walked towards the railing at the edge of the ship.

Tash began to smirk, mischievous look in her eye. "There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" I chuckled remembering Coulson the last time I saw him, he only needed ten more.

Rodgers had a confused look upon his face. "Trading cards?"

Tash nodded, amused. "They're vintage, he's very proud." Tash and I looked at each other and I started chuckling again, shaking my head in amusement. Rodgers was too caught up being confused to notice.

"Oh, hey." I spun around to meet a man who was scratching the back of his neck nervously. He was shy, introverted and intelligent. Bruce Banner.

"Agent Ivanov." I reached my hand out, which he shook.

"I'm sure you know my name already. Or the other guy." He smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled tightly back.

He turned to Rodgers. "Dr. Banner." Rodgers greeted.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you were coming." He began to look around nervously.

"Word is you can find the cube." Rodgers got straight to the point.

Banner smiled sheepishly again. "Is that the only word on me ?" He looked a little nervous.

"Only word I care about." Rodgers decided to be polite. Rare nowadays.

"This must be strange for you," Banner gestured around him. "All of this."

"Actually," I heard people training at the other side of the ship. "This is actually kind of familiar." The ship started to shake. Rodgers and Banner looked around alert.

"Gentlemen, you may want to step inside in a minute." They looked over the side of the ship. "It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

"Is this a submarine ?" Rodgers asked, once again confused. Must be hard coming from a different century.

"Really ?" Banner comment slightly amused. "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container ?"

The 'ship' started to fly and it was spinning faster by the second. Rodgers looks amazed and Banner looked amused now. "Oh, no. This is much worse."

We walked back into the helicarrier before we did actually stop breathing and die.

We walk into the bridge to meet Fury. "Gentlemen."

Rodgers walks up to Fury giving him ten dollars. I felt my lips tug upward for a second before going right back down. Fury begins to walk over to Banner and reaches out his hand. Bruce shakes it hesitantly.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." He nodded his hand appreciatively.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Banner replies. "So, uh... How long am I staying ?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

Banner nods thinking about something. "Where are you with that ?"

Tash walked down and beside a computer, pressing buttons. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." Coulson began. "Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find them in time." Tash finished for him. I frowned internally. Tash really does care for Barton. They're not 'going out' though. I guess since she owes him a debt...

"You have to narrow the field." Banner brought me out of my thoughts. I could see the cogs turning in his head to figure out what to do. "How many spectrometers do you have access to ?"

"How many are there ?" Fury challenged.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." He nodded, having thought this all through. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Ivanov, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." He said. I nodded and began to walk down the hall.

"You're going to love it, Doc." I smiled at him. "We've got all the toys." He chuckled.

"So uh... What's your deal in all of this ?" He asked.

My eyebrows creased together slightly, indicating that I was confused. "My... Deal ?"

"Well, I have the other guy-"

"And your brain." I added quickly. "I admire your work Dr. Banner, you shouldn't consider yourself lesser than others just because you have an anger problem." I smirked slightly at the end of my statement.

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly at me. "Thanks."

"I'm an agent." I answered his previous question. "I was trained to beat Agent Romanoff. Don't tell her, but I do a good job at it too." I grinned winking at him.

He chuckled. "Well, this is it." I said pointing at the door. "If you need anything-"

"Just find you, Agent Romanoff or Director Fury." He finished for me, nodding. "I'll be fine, Agent Ivanov." I smiled tightly making my way back towards the bridge.

* * *

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." I smirked as Coulson was talking to Rodgers.

"No, no. It's fine."

Coulson nodded seemingly happy with himself. "It's a vintage set. It took me a few years to collect them all. Near mint slight foxing around the edges,-"

"Like Romanoff said Rodgers," I said, directing their attention towards me. "He's very proud." I said smirking. Coulson turned to me giving me a hard look. He looked like he was about to get angry with me.

"We got a hit ! Sixty seven percent match... Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent." Agent Sitwell interrupted us.

Coulson turned all business. "Location ?" He asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding sir." He had a confused look by the end of his statement.

"Captain, Ivanov, you're up." Fury declared. I nodded and turned to Rodgers. He nodded at me and we both started towards a quinjet. "Romanoff will fly you."

* * *

"So, Cap, settling fine ?" Tash decides to make some conversation. No matter how much Tash denied it, I could tell that she had the hots for Rodgers. I smirked but kept to myself.

"It's a bit difficult ma'am, considering that I'm from a different century." He smiled sadly to himself.

Tash turned and gave him an apologetic look. "I know what you mean. When I first came to America, I had to read up about everything that happened." I frowned to myself once she told him about her past. "It's quite difficult."

Rodgers nodded. He stayed silent for a bit, looking down at his feet. I knew where this conversation was going... Those dirty little people, and in my presence too ! "Could you," He started but stopped and blushed. I smiled amused at him urging him to continue. "Could you maybe," He began to bite his lip for a second. "Help me sometime ?" He asked. I smiled at his innocence. He was blushing even harder once he noticed me looking at him, and I chuckled to myself.

I could practically feel Tash's smile. "Yeah... Yeah I'd like that."

Rodgers let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was only one outcome for this, and it was more adorable than a puppy. I shook my head and I looked out the window.

"We're here." Tash announced. "Agent Ivanov, will you go down and listen to what he's saying." I nodded and dropped down leaving those two love birds alone for some... Alone time.

"Kneel before me." A man said. I assumed it was Loki because of his outfit, if you can even call them that. He looks like a goat if you ask me. Loki began to get angry. I enabled the speaker part of my bluetooth, so that Rodgers and Tash could hear. He began to make multiples of himself and kept the crowd in one place. "I said. KNEEL !"

Everyone began to kneel and I kept hidden in the shadows knowing that he can't see me.

I think he needs an evil mastermind monologue. "Is this not simpler ?" There it is. "Is this not your natural state ? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." I predicted that there was a man, older man, going to object to this monologue. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity." Suddenly, he smiled, looking superior. "You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

As I predicted, an older man stood up. "Cap, get down here now." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

"Not to men like you." The old man stood looking heroic.

"There are no men like me."

The old man shook his head. "There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

"Cap !" I shout-whispered into my ear again. Loki sends a beam out but Rodgers jumps out and blocks the older man with his shield and Loki fell down, angry. I stood and walked over beside Rodgers. "Stay close, Tash. I'll call you when we're ready." I whispered on my way over.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied teasingly and I smirked to myself. I gave Loki an angry look once he stood up.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Rodgers commented, making his way towards Loki with me following him.

"The soldier and the succubus. A man out of time and a seductress. Such an odd pair." He said the last as an after thought.

"Says the one who's known as 'the God of Lies'." I quirked an eyebrow pretending to be unphased by what he said. "Tash." I whispered.

Steve started to glare at Loki. "I'm not the one who's out of time." I could feel the wind blowing into us from above.

Tash came down and withdrew a machine gun from the quinjet. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." She demanded. Loki stood idle for a second before bringing his scepter and sending a blast towards Tash. Tash dodges just in time. I turned around to glare at Loki again. Loki just want to keep all my glares to himself. Selfish Jerk.

Rodgers is first to react and tries to punch Loki, this results in Loki flinging him to the ground. I jump on Loki from behind. He throws himself back, crushing me into the ground. I, however, keep a tight hold on him. I wrap my arms around his neck as tight as I could and I wrap my legs around his waist as tight as I could. Loki stands and while he tries to get me off, I shout out, "RODGERS ! NOW !"

Rodgers throws his shield and it hits Loki right in the chest. We both go flying back and I hit my head off a stone wall. I could see my vision blur. Loki rushes back towards Rodgers leaving me with a bloody scalp.

"Aly !" I hear Tash shout from the quinjet but she can't do anything. I lift my head up to try and see what's going on with Loki and Rodgers.

Rodgers is losing the battle and is knocked down. Loki points his scepter's tip on Rodgers' helmet. "Kneel." Loki said. The way he said it sent chills up my spine. That never happens with me. I gulped and try to heave myself up with the help of the wall beside me.

I take out my gun and shoot Loki from behind. This distracts him and Rodgers gets his chance to attack. "Not today !" He shouts. Rodgers kicks out his leg and knocks Loki down.

"The guy's all over the place." Tash said.

Loki was about to get up again when I hear an AC/DC song come on. 'Shoot to Thrill' to be exact. I sighed to myself as I realize who it is.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me ?" Tony Stark asked teasingly. I brought my hand up to my head to try and stop the bleeding.

Rodgers and Loki look up to see Iron Man come swooping in and point all of his weapons. As he does this, Rodgers comes over to me and helps me walk over.

"You alright ma'am ?"

"Just fine." I nod, breathlessly.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark said, slightly threatening. Loki looks at him astonished at all his weaponry that Stark has and puts his hands up. His goat armor materializes away into nothingness. Magic ? "Good move." Stark puts away all his weapons and turn to Rodgers and I.

Rodgers nods his greet. "Mr. Stark."

"Captain" Stark replies coldly.

His helmet comes off to reveal his smirking face. "Tony Stark," His hand reaches out, awaiting my hand. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"Agent Ivanov." I replied, shaking his hand. I still had my arm captured by Rodgers' hand.

Stark nods. "Oh, another Agent ? Y'know, I've never met so many people named Agent in my life. S.H.I.E.L.D must like people named Agent. Tell me, is there something different about them ?" His words came out like a tidal wave.

"Yes. They're all have great minds, capable of fighting with 8 different fighting styles, attractive, and they all have to be the most cold-hearted people anyone will ever meet." I said sarcastically.

"Did you miss anything ?" Tony smirked at me. He was looking me up and down, the perv.

"Yes," I began. "They're all extremely off limits." I said, before climbing into the quinjet.

"Well," He got in too. "I do know how much I love a challenge." He said smirking at me.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Bring it on."


	3. Pissing Contests

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or anything Marvel owns. This chapter was super, super fun to write. I think I spent way too much time on these two scenes. Oh well... If I'm happy with it, nothing else should matter.**

_"Yes," I began. "They're all extremely off limits." I said, before climbing into the quinjet._

_"Well," He got in too. "I do know how much I love a challenge." He said smirking at me._

_I quirk an eyebrow. "Bring it on."_

* * *

"Children, please wait until you're in a private room." Tash said. I smiled at her.

"I agree." Rodgers said quietly. He helped me sit down and I saw his bright cherry face. I smirked.

"Blame it on Stark, Rodgers." I grinned at Stark's face.

"ME ? You're the one who started it." He began to pout. He had a thoughtful expression upon his face. "And it's Tony." He said as an after thought. Stark threw Loki into his seat and locked him in.

"Buckle up children, this'll be a long trip." Tash said from the front as we all sat down. The quinjet took off just as she finished saying that. I turned to the God of Lies once I felt his gaze upon me and I glared at him, he smirked back.

Rodgers took out a first aid kit and looked at me. I blinked at him. "Your scalp." He said looking at my hair. I sighed and turned my back to him, letting him at the injured part of my scalp.

Stark gasped. "What happened ?"

"Is that concern that I hear ?" I asked amused.

"Don't change the subject." He said.

"You did just there." I pointed out.

He gave me a blank look. "No I didn't."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day it'll be true."

"Not just one day, my dear. Today." He said smirking.

"Don't call me 'my dear'." I said turning a glare at him. Rodgers was almost done thankfully.

"What should I call you ? I'm not calling you Agent, because we both know it's not your real name." He stated.

"How do you know ? Maybe I got it changed." I challenged.

"What was your name before you got it changed ?" He replied.

"I don't know it was such a long time ago."

He sighed. "Agent Romanoff, what's Agent Ivanov's real name ?"

She looked at me and I told her with my eyes not to tell him. Her eyes told a different story. Something mischievious. I didn't like it. "Her name is Alyssa Ivanov."

My jaw dropped to the ground. "Traitor !" I gasped.

"Alyssa..." Stark said to himself. "Russian name. Are you russian ? Are all S.H.I.E.L.D Agents russian ? Because if they are I'll be sure to be careful of any russians."

Rodgers gave Stark an annoyed look. "Don't talk to a lady like that Stark."

Stark scoffed. "Oh yeah, because Popsicle over here knows what a lady wants." Stark's look of playfulness was gone and now replaced with a cold, hard look.

"I'm a lot more respectable towards women than you, Stark." Rodgers retorted. I frowned inwardly.

"Children !" Tash shouted from the front. "Don't make me come back there."

We ran into a large storm cloud, shaking the quinjet. There was a conversation going on with Tash and Fury now. I tuned her out when I saw Loki get more and more nervous. I gave him a confused look but he didn't see it. He was too busy looking out the window.

That's when Rodgers decided to start a different conversation. "I don't like it." He stated.

"What ? Rock of Ages giving up so easily ?" Stark was very nonchalant.

"I think it's suspicious." I remarked and was looking at Loki flinching at the lightning.

He nodded. "I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." I quirked an eyebrow once he said wallop.

Stark also seemed to give a funny look at the word 'wallop'. "Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing ? Pilates ?"

Rodgers was confused. "What ?"

Stark decided to explain it to him. "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

I gasped. "Stark !" I slapped his armored arm, which probably hurt him more than it did hurt me. Stark paid no attention to me. Stark doesn't know how to get into my bodysuit.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Rodgers glared.

Stark agreed, annoyed smirk on his face. "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell anybody." He turned to me. "Like this lovely lady here. Did you know that he hid her from me for four years ?" He grinned and winked at me.

"Stark..." That threat didn't come from Rodgers this time. It came from the Russian who could kill a person with her toes. Stark decided to shut up. Stark made the right choice. That's when the lightning came extremely close to the quinjet and it began to shake violently. "Where's this coming from ?" Tash asked, confused.

Loki got more nervous when the lightning came closer. This time everybody noticed. "What the matter ? Scared of a little lightning ?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Stark gave him a confused look. "Thunder ?" Then the whole quinjet shook even more violently when a large bang came from the roof. Loki was getting more nervous by the second. Suddenly, a man with some odd looking armor on burst through the roof. I gave him a surprised look when he grabbed Loki and flew the both of them out of the quinjet.

Stark was on edge. "Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian ?" Tash asked from the front.

"Doesn't matter." Stark said. I walked towards him. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." He turns to me. "Need a lift ?" I had my parachute on already. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me.

He was about to jump off after Loki and Thor. "Stark, we need a plan of attack !" Rodgers shouted over the noice of the wind.

"I have a plan. Attack." His arms came more strongly around me. One minute we were in the quinjet the next, we were in the air. "Take care, sweetheart." I glared at him once he said sweetheart and he chuckled. He dropped me and I waited for the right moment to let out the parachute.

I sighed at him. "My name isn't sweetheart."

"No." A voice said from beside me. "It's Succubus, like I said before." I spun around and glared at Loki. "I'm not going anywhere."

My eyebrows creased together slightly. "Why ?" I demanded.

He started to chuckle. "Now that, little seductress, would be telling. Come," He gestured to a space beside him. "Come and enjoy the show." He grinned at me and began to sit down and watch where Stark and Thor landed.

Thor let out an aggravated shout. Stark had his helmet go up to reveal his face. "Do not touch me again." Thor threatened.

"Then don't touch my stuff."

"You know not of what you're dealing with." I quirked my eyebrow at the way that he phrased that.

"Uhh..." Stark looked at me amused. "Shakespeare in the park ?" He made a posh pose and cleared his throat. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes ?" He gestured to his clothes.

"This is beyond you, metal man." Thor sneered. "Loki will face Asgardian justice !" He declared. I have a feeling this will become a pissing contest. I shook my head at the thought. Boys.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then stay out of my way..." Thor was getting ready for something. Yep, definitely going to be a pissing contest. "Tourist." Stark scoffed, putting back on his helmet. Thor let out a yell and threw his hammer at Stark. I gasped.

I heard Loki chuckle. "This is meant to happen, little seductress. It's the only thing that will ever happen with a team like yours." Loki spoke with reason.

"I'm not little nor am I a seductress." I glared at him. Oh, there he is again. Taking all of my glares for himself. "It would be wise for you to remember that."

"It would be well for you to open your eyes and see the world. See the world as it was meant to be seen." He took a step closer to me. I gulped and took a step back. "Just one touch. One touch and all your questions will be answered." Another step. I was getting closer to the fight. Lesser of two evils right ?

My eyes hardened. "You won't get me to bow down to you so easily." I puffed out my chest a bit. "If you were so 'mighty and powerful' as you say you are, then why are you attacking a planet full of people that are 'weak and vulnerable', as you say they are."

"Grow your kingdom before you take to battle." He replied. His eyes... They were the same as Barton's. I had a new found hatred towards him.

Before I could go all badass assassin on this guy, Rodgers came down beside me. He gave a hard look to Loki and growled. He growled ! Rodgers has balls ! "Don't you dare touch her Loki." Loki took a step back but kept his eyes on me. He then smirked at me.

Steve walked towards the battle. "You are a seductress." Loki stated. "You have already captured the heart of two men without even trying." My eyebrows knit together. Two men ? Who's the second ? I realised I said that aloud. Whoops.

"The man of iron and the soldier." My eyes widened. Rodgers ? No. I didn't take his heart and even if I did... He's Tash's. I don't care if she denies it. I have declared that he is Tash's from day one. Whether Tash or Rodgers knew it yet. And if I declare something, I'm sure as hell going to stick by it.

I heard a crash coming from down in the woods. Thor had smashed Stark straight into next week. "You want me to put the hammer down ?!" Thor shouted. He ran and lept for Rodgers. Rodgers put his shield up to... Well, shield him. This created the biggest explosion I've ever seen. Of course, it did have the world's heaviest hammer and the world's rarest and most strong metal. So... You'd expect it to be big.

Rodgers got up and the men came together, seemingly worn out. "Are we done here ?" The men nodded and Loki chuckled.

"As I said, little seductress. Your little group with crumble to dust, just like your sister did." He whispered to me. I gasped and slapped him in the face. Tash saw this and she glared at Loki who had a shit-eating grin on his face. I felt flustered and I couldn't breathe. _I couldn't breathe._

Tash gave me a concerned look. "Aly." I turned to her, her voice already comforting me. "Are you alright ?" She asked looking around my face. Her eyes hardened and she glared over at Loki. "What did he do to you ?" She ground out. Loki just grinned.

I shook my head, forcing myself to remember to breathe. "Nothing, just... Just the blast. Disorientated me." I assured myself more than I did Tash. A look of horror was in my mind. I didn't let it show. I _couldn't_ let it show.

Tash brought me back into the quinjet. I took a deep breathe and sat in the driver's seat with Tash. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.


	4. Tony's Seducing Women 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything that Marvel owns. Lots of Tony and Alyssa goodness in this chapter. Robert Downey Jnr. is so... YUM ! Fuck whoever said he isn't... I didn't mean that. Just an expression.**

**AnimeWriterFreak: Thank you for the review ;D Steve/Natasha is like one of my favorite pairings. You'll find out what goes on with them ;) Pepper and Tony did break up. I might go a little more in depth with it but, we'll see in the future.**

_"As I said, little seductress. Your little group with crumble to dust, just like your sister did." He whispered to me._

_"What did he do to you ?" She ground out._

_"Nothing, just... Just the blast. Disorientated me." I didn't want to talk to anyone right now._

* * *

I had my poker face on since I entered the helicarrier. I sighed to myself. These darn emotions won't get a hold of me.

"Sweetheart, got a moment ?" Stark asked from behind me.

"I have a moment, but I think you're too busy staring at my ass." I turned around to see that my statement was correct. Stark wasn't embarrassed though.

"What ? You have a nice ass." He smirked. He was walked in front of me.

"Did you come here for something other than the view ?" I asked.

His eyes changed. Hell, his whole demonar changed. "Did Loki do something to you ?" He asked seriously. "Don't lie to me either, Alyssa. I'm as good as yourself in detecting liars." I gulped. There was an internal battle going on inside my brain on whether or not to tell Stark what happened.

I, however, didn't decide. The part of the brain that does the talking did. "He-he knew things Stark... Things that S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know, that Tash doesn't know."

I whispered looking down, too ashamed of what happened.

"Alyssa." Stark said, lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Whatever you did. It was not your fault." He said looking me straight in the eye. His eyes were brown. A chocolate brown. I found myself getting lost in them. The words coming from his mouth weren't even registering with me.

I had a feeling that I was starting to like Tony Stark, he didn't have to know that though. That was one of the reasons though. The other reason... The scene played through my head without my permission.

_"Alex ! Get out of here !"_

_"Listen to your sister Alexandra."_

_"Alyssa... I'm sorry."_

_"ALEXANDRA ! NO !"_

I shook my head and took a few steps away from Stark. He looked like he wanted to comfort me. Comfort that I didn't deserve. "I have to go, Stark." I said quickly, spinning around to go straight to the deck. I ignored his shouts after me. He wouldn't be able to catch up to talk to me.

I had a feeling that the conversation, for him, wasn't over.

"Aly." A voice called from in front of me. I looked to see Tash and smiled. "We're due in the bridge. Fury is having a little... Chat with Loki." She said, walking in the direction of the bridge. I followed her but didn't say anything, much to her discontentment. We reached the bridge and I looked around to see Thor, Banner and Rodgers.

Thor saw me coming before anyone else and rushed to my side. "I apologize, She Warrior," I gave a confused face at his name for me. "For what Loki said to you.

Whatever it was." I nodded at him and he nodded back to turn and watch Fury's interogation of Loki. I had a feeling Fury would ask me and Tash to go in as well, at different times of course.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki commented.

Fury still looked... Well, furious. "Built for something a lot stronger than you."

Loki grinned. "Oh, I've heard." He turned to the camera. I gulped. Banner was starting to look a bit sad and upset. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you ? That you call upon such lost creatures to defend you ?"

"How desperate am I ?" Fury's expression turned from furious to dangerous. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you cannot possibly hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun." Fury looked serious. "You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." He pointed out

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. And for what ?" Loki's expression turned sour. "A warm light for all mankind to share and then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury scoffed. "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."

Banner smiled sadly to himself. He was trying to lighten the mood. "He really grows on you doesn't he ?"

"Loki's going to drag this out." Rodgers observed. "So, Thor," He turned to said man. "What's his play ?"

Thor had a heartbroken face from what Loki said, but he was coming to his senses. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.

Rodgers had a 'seriously' look. "An army ? From outer space ?"

Banner nodded, understanding what Thor said. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvieg for."

Thor turned concerned. "Selvieg."

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner thought that Thor didn't know who Selvieg was.

"He's a friend."

Tash decided to explain better to Thor what was going on. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with on of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve asked. "He's not leading an army from here." I nodded agreeing.

Banner shook his head. "I don't thing we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could _smell_ crazy on him." I chuckled at the way Banner phrased that.

Thor turned to him, offended. "I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason," Thor agreed. "But, he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

Nuh-uh. Ain't no way is he pulling the guilt/brother card on me. No way. "He killed eighty people in two days."

Thor gave me a surprised look. "He's adopted." He said hesitantly. I suppressed a smile at that.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for ?" Banner thought aloud.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark walks in. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes told a thousand words but he didn't say anything to me, thankfully. He turned to Coulson. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." Stark nodded and walked over to us. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He turned to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He slapped him in the arm and walked over to where Fury normally stands. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open for as long, as Loki wants." Stark turned to the crew on deck. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA ! Thought that we wouldn't notice. But, uh, we did." My trainer part of me was furious. He started to get distracted, putting his hand up to his eye looking at the screens confused. He turns to Hill. "How does Fury do this ?"

"He turns." Hill stated like as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, by the way, it really was.

"Sounds exhausting." He turned back towards the screens. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to," He clicked his fingers together, looking for the right word. "Kick start the cube."

Hill quirked an eyebrow. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics ?"

Stark smiled smugly. "Last night. The packet, Selvieg's notes, the Extraction Theory papers." He listed out. "Am I the only one who did the reading ?" He asked.

Rodgers turned to all of us, not wanting to ask Stark. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source ?"

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier." My eyebrows raised without my consent when he said a hundred and twenty million Kelvin.

"Unless, Selvieg has figured out how to stabilize the quantum thunnelling effect." Stark pointed out.

Before anyone could say anything. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Stark looked at me, surprised. Everyone looked at me surprised. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Finally, people who speak English." Stark points to the two of us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that what just happened ?" Rodgers turned shocked to Tash.

Stark shakes Banner's hand. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous, green, rage monster."

Banner looks at him confused with a sheepish smile on his face. "Thanks."

Fury heard the whole conversation and turned to Stark, Banner and I. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping the two of you might join him."

"Gladly." Stark nodded looking at me and Banner.

"Me ?" I asked confused. Fury nodded giving me no other choice than that choice. I sighed and nodded.

"It's ok, sweetheart." Stark wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I'll make sure that Banner behaves like a good boy." He said sarcastically. I heard Banner begin to chuckle. "I'll also get Daddy Fury off your back." I gave him an annoyed look and pushed his arm off.

Rodgers hoped to get back to the point that we were on previously. "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

Fury shook his head. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury's expression turned to cold. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor's eyebrows creased together. "Monkeys ? I do not understand."

Steve jumped in. "I do !" He said proud. "I understood that reference." He smiled proud with himself and turned to Tash she gave him an amused look. Stark just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon sweetheart. It's time to get to work on your wardrobe." He commented.

I sighed. "Stark, call me sweetheart one more time and I will break J.A.R.V.I.S."

Stark gasped "Bold Alyssa !" He exclaimed on our way to the lab. "I thought you were nicer than that, pumpkin." He smirked as he thought of a different name.

"You'll never learn Stark."

"I do actually. I learn quite a lot. I learned all about astrophysics last night. And, I've learned that Capsicle has the hots for Tash." I smirked at his last statement. His look changed to jealous. "I think he has the hots for you too. He a real pedophile y'know ? It's like Edward and Bella. Except you aren't some whiny, whingey, annoying girl who can't act. And he isn't a man that's thousands of years old and sparkles." I felt the corner of my mouth tug upward as we were coming closer to the lab.

"I think he does sparkle... Or did in that ice. Do you think he did, pumpkin ?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you watch too much Twilight." I shook my head in amusement.

"What ?" He asked dumbfounded. "It's the best movie trilogy ever." He was laughing by the end of that statement. "Can't even _say_ it without laughing." He commented.

"Guys. I can't work in this hostile environment." Banner playfully glared at us, but he was telling the truth.

"Sorry Banner. We'll be quiet. Won't we pumpkin ?" Stark turned to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, hush Stark."

* * *

Banner excused himself so it was just me and Stark in the lab. He and Banner had a moment earlier on that I decided to tune out since it was so personal.

"Alone at last, Alyssa." I sighed at my real name. "All work and no play makes Mr. Stark a very unhappy man." He pouted at me walking closer.

"So go play with Rodgers, Stark." I retorted. He didn't say anything but he was coming in right behind me. I gulped and kept my eyes on the work. His arms came beside my body which made my body trapped under his. I didn't stop my work. He brought one hand on my thigh squeezing it slightly. I inhaled sharply and pressed my back closer to his chest. He buried his face against my neck, lightly kissing it. "Who taught you to seduce a woman ?" I tried to distract myself.

"You can't be taught." He mumbled, trailing his mouth from my neck to my ear. "It just comes naturally."

"After years of experience ?" He didn't acknowledge what I just said. His hand glided up higher, wrapping his two arms around my waist, this time burying his face into my hair. We stood there like that for a while. Anyone who might've been watching would've said that they were two lovers that were together for a few years. I'm not sure how much I liked that. But it felt so... Right. I placed my hand over his and began to rub circles into it.

"Stark." I said. His hands gave my one last squeeze around the waist and he smirked. I didn't turn to look at him.

"You said that people named Agent were hard to get, Pumpkin. You're not putting up much of a fight." One of his hands trailed up my arm.

"It appears that my name is now Pumpkin, Stark." I retorted.

"It appears so." He smirked and went back to where he was working. That's when Banner came back in. He noticed my flustered look and Stark's smug look and frowned.

"What'd I miss ?"


	5. Nightmares and Drinks

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anything that Marvel owns. **

**This chapter. Man, this was such a hard chapter to word. :O I think it came out alright. Not much I can say about it.  
**

_"You said that people named Agent were hard to get, Pumpkin. You're not putting up much of a fight." One of his hands trailed up my arm._

_"It appears that my name is now Pumpkin, Stark." I retorted._

_"It appears so." He smirked and went back to where he was working. That's when Banner came back in. He noticed my flustered look and Stark's smug look and frowned._

_"What'd I miss ?"_

* * *

We stayed working until Tash told us to call it a day. I sighed in relief as the day was over. I just wanted to sleep. I lay down on my bed and welcomed sleep.

_I began to hear whispers._

_'It was your fault'_

_'No it wasn't'_

_'Alex !'_

_'NO !'_

_There was a hill. I looked over it to see the sunset. The whispers stopped for now, I began to walk up the hill and saw a tree with a swing. There was a girl on it. _

_Curious, I walked over to see who it was. My breathing stopped when I saw who it was. It was me. I walked closer to see that she had a frown on her face. She'd been crying. There was something else though. Something in her eyes. Something that not even Loki could have._

_They were blank. Emotionless. Dead._

_I gasped and took a step back. Her gaze turned from the grass to my face._

_"Why didn't you save her ?" She asked. A tear slid down from her eyes, but she wasn't sad. She was angry. Very angry. "Why ?" This time her voice came out deep and gruff, like a demon's voice. She stood from the swing and started to walk towards me. Her pupils began to expand. My eyes widened and saw that her pupils now took up her whole eye._

_"I don't know who you're talking about." I whispered breathless._

_"Don't. Lie. To me." She sneered. The black began to spread from her eyes. It looked like it was in her veins, she started to get black lines all over her body. "She saved you." She stated. "She saved you because she loved you." The demonic voice was slowly coming back. "She had her whole life. You knew that there would be nothing else for you in your world..." She began to get angrier and angrier. The angrier she got the more the black was flowing in her blood._

_Her breathing was laboured but she was morphing. Morphing into something else. "WHY, ALYSSA ?! WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE ?!" She morphed into a Loki. I could feel tears sliding down my face. The whispers from before came back with a vengence._

_"Alyssa." He whispered._

_I shook my head. "No. No, no, no, no. Get away from me." I was backing away from him._

_"You have already begun to crumble. You should have saved her Alyssa. Now, you must die from the inside." His voice got darker. "Die from a way that no one should ever face. You shall die, from heartbreak."_

_"I'll kill you." I forced myself to say._

_"You're anger will break you Alyssa. It will break you into a million tiny shards of glass. And even Fury won't be able to fix you." Loki whispered getting closer again._

_I let out an ear-splitting scream._

I gasped and sat up. My breathing was labored, my heart was going at a thousand miles per hour, I was sweating profusely, I was shaking like a leaf and I had an enormous headache. I took a deep breath and put my head in my hands. I never had a nightmare like that before. I took in another deep breath. I could feel myself calming down. Loki was in my nightmare. I got off my bed. I was on a mission. I walked into where we were keeping Loki. He looked up once I walked through the door and grinned at me.

"Ah, the little seductress returns."

"What was that Loki ?" I demanded, folding my arms over my chest.

"What was what ?" He asked. "Little seductress, you should wonder why I gave you the nightmares." He said walking closer to the glass. "Do you want to know ?" He placed a hand on the glass.

"No."

He decided to humor me anyway. "It's because you're different. You, little seductress, you are not like the rest."

My eyebrows knit together, I was glaring at him. "Oh ?"

He nodded. "They were made to be ruled. Those Midgardians. Those petty, worthless fools. But you... You were made to rule." My eyes widened.

"Wh-What do you mean ?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"You drained my magic, seductress, because your mind is so unique. So... _Inhumane_." I frowned not liking where this was going. "You will rule. You will rule this Midgardian Earth once I have it."

"I will never work for you." I declared.

"But you won't be working for me. You'll be working with me. As an _equal_, little seductress." I felt my heartbeat increase. "You'll be my little seductress." My breathing quickened. "My little pet." He noticed me walking for the door. "Don't worry little seductress. I already have someone for the spot you're thinking of. No. You will work as my friend, and my friend alone."

"I will never work with you either." I said frantically.

"No. All I need is one touch, little seductress, and you will see my thinking. You will work with me. Your Widow..." He grinned maliciously. "She, little seductress, will work under me." My eyes widened in shock.

"No. She. Won't." I said, aggravated. "I will never leave my guard down, Loki. And if I do, it'll be because I killed you. In cold blood."

He chuckled. "You shouldn't kill me, little seductress. You cannot have bright without dark, the same as you can't have good without evil. It would also kill you, little seductress. It will kill you just like the fact that you killed your sis-"

I punched the glass where his face was and left a crack. It was small but it was a crack. My breathing was shaky and tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks. "I did not kill my sister." I said shakily and walked off before he could utter another word. I breathed in and out. In and out. In and out. The headache stopped as did my shaking.

I turned a corner when I was met by a man with a blue light in his chest. I immediately recognized who it was. Tony Stark.

"Pumpkin, it's 3:28, what on earth are you doing up ?" He asked me playfully. His arc reactor provided us with a little light, that was all he needed to see the state I was in. "Pumpkin ?"

"I'm alright Stark. Just can't get to sleep."

"D'ya know what you need Alyssa ?" He asked. I stared waiting for an answer. "A drink."

I immediately shook my head. "No Stark. I'm at work. You can't drink while you're at work."

He smirked. "I _knew_ you'd agree." He grabbed my arm before I could object and in the next moment I was in his room being offered a glass of Vodka. "Here. A Russian drink for the Russian Agent." He smiled picking up his Scotch.

"What are we toasting to ?" I asked.

He scratched his chin trying to think about something. "To us." He grinned.

"To us ?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "To us." He lifted up his drink expectantly.

I looked at it and thought about it for a second. I sighed. What the hell. "To us." I smiled lifting up my drink, he smiled and downed his drink.

"So, how did you end up as an agent ?" He asked pouring us another couple of drinks.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Can't you just ask J.A.R.V.I.S that ?"

"I can." I downed my drink. "Hey ! No toast ?" He pouted.

I chuckled at his expression. "No, and don't change the subject Stark."

He narrowed his eyes playfully and downed his glass. "Y'know, one of these days Pumpkin, one of these days you'll call me Tony."

"Again with the subject change, Stark." He poured our drinks and before I could drink he covered my drink. "Hey !" I complained.

He shook his head. "I want a toast."

"Tsk, oh Stark. Whatever are we going to toast about now ?"

"Living." He answered. There was a deep expression on his face and I nodded smiling.

"To living."

"To living."

We both downed our drinks at the same time. The drink was giving me a bit of a buzz now. Stark was about to pour another glass but I stopped him. "No Stark. I've had enough." I was about to get up but his hand caught my arm. He looked up at me, giving me pleading dog eyes. I scoffed. "You're crazy if you think that will work against me Stark."

He pouted. "Fine." He looked down defeated. He then shot up. "Wait, you never answered my question. How did you end up as an agent ?" He asked pleading with his eyes.

It was different to the dog eyes. These were urgent eyes. "Please, Pumpkin, I want to know." I stared at him. "Was that the reason you couldn't sleep tonight ? The fact that you became an agent ?"

I gave him a good, long, hard stare down. I closed my eyes and looked to the ground. "I had a nightmare tonight, Stark." He was giving me his undivided attention. "I-I think Loki was behind it." I saw his arm twitch and I'm sure his eyes hardened once he heard Loki's name. "It was about," I couldn't say the rest. My mouth couldn't utter the words that were in my mind.

Stark touched my arm. "About ?"

"It was about my sister... Alexandra." I kept my eyes to the ground the whole time.

"What happened ?" He handed me a drink. I definitely had to take it. There was a tug in my chest that just wouldn't go away. I decided to tell him. I don't know why.

My body had decided that this man was now my confidant.

-Start of Flashback-

_"Alyssa, you came." Alexandra whispered._

_"Of course I did, you idiot. You're my sister." I got rid of all her locks and chains and lifted her up into a hug. She was the older one but I was the harder one, the one that wouldn't flinch if you stabbed her with a knife._

_"How lovely." My head turned to see the man that directed me here. I gave him a dangerous look._

_"Cyrus Fenton." I greeted bringing my sister behind me._

_Fenton chuckled darkly. "Good to see you back, Ms. Ivanov." I glared at him and pushed Alex further behind me. "Now, now Alyssa, that decision would be unwise." He gave me the dark look this time and reached out his hand. "Give her to me now."_

_"Never." I whispered and took out the gun from my jacket. I shot him without a second glance._

_"Let's get out of here." I said without looking at him. Alex shook her head. "Alex, you fool, we must go !"_

_"Aly... He can't die."_

_I shook my head. "Alex what are you talking about ?"_

_"She is right Ms. Ivanov." I gasped and spun around pointing my gun at him again. He was closer to Alex than I was._

_"Alex ! Get out of here !" I shouted shooting at him. He easily dodged them. He was now closer to the window than he was before._

_"Not without you Aly !" She shouted back._

_Fenton chuckled and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk Alex, you should listen to your sister." He took out a gun and pointed it at me. I dodged but only by an inch. I hid behind cover._

_I looked over to the door to see Alex beside it. "Go on Alex ! Get out of here !" I gestured for her to go._

_A tear fell from her eye. "Alyssa, I'm sorry." She got up and ran for Fenton and pushed him towards the window. I gasped when I realized what she was doing._

_"ALEXANDRA ! NO !" I shouted, but it was too late. She already shoved Fenton out the window and he was in her arms. I ran to the window but I couldn't see them. I could only see the ocean. "No. No. No. No. No. No." I chanted to myself. "No, Alex no. Why ?" I sank to the ground, tears escaping my own eyes._

-End of Flashback-

I sighed in defeat at that memory. "Alyssa." I looked up at Stark. He touched my cheek providing me with comfort that I sure as hell didn't deserve. "It wasn't your fault." Chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue eyes. "You've such exotic eyes." Stark spoke his thoughts aloud. A beat. "Stay here with me tonight." He said.

I scoffed. "There a question somewhere in there Stark ?" I asked stepping away.

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll see you in the morning, Alyssa." He smiled sadly at me. I touched his chest to stop him from turning. His eyes were looking in my eyes for an answer. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I began to move my mouth to his ear. "I'm not leaving because I don't like you Stark. I'm leaving because I do." I whispered into his ear and left.

Between Loki mindfucking with me and me mindfucking with Stark's mind, I think this turned out to be an eventful night


End file.
